


Sparring (For Want Deleted Scene)

by faithharkness



Series: Merlin Avengers [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, reelmerlin, supporting characters writing own backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Percival Lewys has been watching and waiting for the right moment.  Luckily, an arrogant idiot of a co-worker just handed it to him.</p>
<p>Or, how Percival and Arthur got together in the For Want of a Hammer universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring (For Want Deleted Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> While I was working on _For Want of a Hammer_ , Percival and Arthur were having an illicit affair. This is how they got together. Pre-slash.

**1.1: Sparring**  
It had started unexpectedly. Well, in hindsight, Agravaine should have known better. Problem was, Aggie (and no, Percival wouldn’t call him that to his face. He liked his balls right where they were, thankyouverymuch) _thought_ he knew better; thought he knew _everything_ , come to that. And while most of the younger agents were waiting with baited breath for the inevitable day when Aggie would be beaten bloody with his own hubris, no one had expected said beat down to come from Arthur Pendragon. No one, that is, except for Percival Lewys.

Percival had known it was only a matter of time before Aggie said the wrong thing at the right time and “the Golden Boy” would have him. And, okay, he _may_ have had a hand in setting the stage for the downfall. He had grown quite tired of all the circus strongman jokes, especially as it had been the same three jokes for Percival’s entire tenure with TABLE. He could probably have tolerated the mean-spirited taunts longer had the man bothered with some creativity. 

It had started, as most things did, after a long stretch of down time…  
****

“You really do have to watch the quiet ones.”

Percival smiled at his partner, Morgana le Fey. “If you can find us.”

“So, today’s the day, then?” she asked, jutting her chin toward the tableau Percival had painstakingly arranged.

“Please! You wouldn’t last five minutes against a _real_ agent.” Agravaine’s sneering voice carried across the room.

“It would appear so,” Percival said, answering Morgana’s question. He tensed slightly, waiting for Arthur’s reaction.

“Fine. After shift today, then,” Arthur replied. “And Percival.”

“What?” Agravaine asked.

“You said a real agent. Lewys is as real as it gets.”

Agravaine sneered. “You’re his handler. Samson would pull his punches.”

“That’s a new one,” Morgana murmured.

Percival nodded; Aggie must have tried broadening his desultory horizons.

“Agent Lewys!” Arthur called, without looking away from Agravaine.

“Sir,” Percival replied, dropping down from the catwalk upon which he had been crouching.

“Gym. 1740; don’t pull your punches.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I am _so_ selling tickets,” Morgana said from her perch.


End file.
